<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daniel walks in on WAP by Agent_Of_Something</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952592">Daniel walks in on WAP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something'>Agent_Of_Something</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can write something other than FitzSimmons ya know. Made for my friend, though I'd share it. It is what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daniel walks in on WAP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sousa was reading a book on the Cosmos that Simmons gave him when he heard a noise coming from somewhere on Zephyr 3. Curious, he abandoned his book and decided to go investigate. It seemed to be coming from the bunks. Weirdly from his and Daisy’s. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.</p><p>Daisy was on the ground, lowering her hips quickly before jumping back up. She was mumbling words that he couldn’t make out. He picked up his new iPhone he got from Daisy and took a few pictures and videos. The fact that she didn’t see him yet surprised him but he needed his revenge.</p><p>He will never forget the day he woke up and his prized blue shirt was supposedly pink.</p><p>When she finished and perfected it she fist bumped the air and typed quickly on her phone. Then he took his que, clapping and whooping like he just watched an opera. </p><p>“Wow beautiful, so original.” He smirked.</p><p>“DANIEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!”</p><p>“Watching that dance you were doing for TokTik.”</p><p>“TikTok, and how long have you been standing there?”</p><p>“Long enough. What was that song.”</p><p>“WAP.”</p><p>“WAP? What type of song is that?”</p><p>“Uhhhh…”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, now I have all the blackmail material I need.” He laughed.</p><p>Her eyes widened. “I can hack that. And trust me that’s nothing, I have so much material on you you can drown in it.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“When I replaced your blue shirt with an identical pink one and you screamed and cried like a baby.”</p><p>“I have uh oh.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” He ran. The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>